The Date
by Magenta the Fox
Summary: After losing a bet with Knuckles, Sonic has to take Amy on a date! What will happen? Read for yourself! (Rated T for some language, and... French kissing *Winks*) Sonamy one-shot! Cover by SonicsChilidog on DeviantArt COMPLETE!


**Hey guys! How's it going? Magenta here, bringing you another Sonamy one-shot! (That's right!) Anyway, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

~Sonic's POV~

(Flashback)

I looked over to my side, and saw a red echidna grinning creepily. I frowned at him and looked at the TV screen again. Oh no! My athlete was going to lose! God dammit! I can't let that Knucklehead win! I closed my eyes and prayed to God, hoping he would help me. There is no way, absolutely NO WAY he's going to win!

I opened my eyes again, hoping that I would win.

Just a little more...

Come on, you can do this...

Go, Speedy! You can win!

"YES!" I jumped at the sudden scream.

"What the hell, Knucklehead?" I asked, irritated.

"See for yourself, big blue!" He smirked.

I widened my eyes in horror. No, he doesn't mean...

I slowly turned my head to the TV screen. Oh no...

"L-lightening won?" I asked, horrified.

"Hah! I told you that Lightening is faster than Speedy!" He grinned. "Now that you have lost this bet, I shall tell you your punishment."

I forced a smile. "And what would that be?"

"You will have to..." He stopped and leaned closer to me.

Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this. What if... What if he asks me to... To...

"GO ON A DATE WITH AMY ROSE!" He shouted.

BINGO! Augh, Sonic, you are so stupid, why did you agree to this stupid bet? Now, you're stuck with that stalking pink weirdo...

I facepalmed. "Really, Knuckles? Must I REALLY go on a date with her?"

"Yep!" He smiled proudly. "You lost fair and square."

(End flashback)

"And that is why, kids, you should never agree to a bet with Knuckles." I facepalmed myself.

The yellow kitsune beside me giggled. "Heh, there's no escape this time, Sonic..."

"And you find this funny?" I frowned at him.

"No, it's just that... Mmpm... HAHAAHAHAHA..." He burst out laughing. Oh, this Tails, does he want to die or something?

"TAILS! Come on, bro, it's not even funny!" I yelled.

"S-sorry Sonic... It's just that... haha... The thought of you and Amy together? HAHAHAHAHAAA..." Tails kept on laughing until he got hiccups.

"Anyway, Sonic, enjoy your date with Amy Rose! It's going to be -hic- great!" Tails grinned.

"Ugh, sometimes I regret having you guys as friends..." I sighed as I walked out of the door. Now, it's time to go to Amy's house to ask her out.

I walked in a normal speed, instead of running. It's not that I'm scared of her, it's just that I don't feel like running... Weird...

After some time, I finally arrived at Amy's house. I gulped before knocking on her door. Ah, crap...

I heard some footsteps walk near the door before opening it. A pink hedgehog stood at the door, with her eyes widened.

"Sonic?" She asked. I fought the urge to run away.

"H-hi Amy... I-I was wondering if y-you would go to T-twinkle park with m-me." I stuttered out nervously.

Her eyes were wide like dinner plates. She stared at me with her green, jade eyes for a moment.

"Sonic... Are you asking me out?" She asked, with a tint of hope in her voice.

"Technically, yes..." I replied, avoiding eye contact with her. I looked at the ground and kicked an imaginary rock.

"Oh my GOD! Of course I would, my Sonniku!" She yelled before pulling me into one of her death hugs.

I chocked. "Amy... Can't breathe..."

"Oh my!" She quickly let go. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sonic. It's just that this is almost like a dream come true to me..." She looked up at me with sparkling puppy eyes.

"Heh, heh... Aah, well, we should go now!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Of course!" She held onto my arm and skipped to Twinkle Park cheerfully.

(10 minutes later)

"Here we are!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go in there now!"

We walked in and found lots, and I mean LOTS, of people there. I looked around me, thinking of what to play first.

"Hey, Sonic! Do you want to get on the roller coaster first?" She asked me.

"Hm? Yeah, sure, why not?" I said as we headed towards the roller coaster. I was cool about it, since I always go fast like a roller coaster.

Turns out I was wrong.

I screamed like I little girl when the roller coaster blazed down. Ironically, Amy didn't seem scared at all. In fact, she looked like she enjoyed it!

"Whee! Sonic, now I know why you like to go so fast! ...Sonic?" She said, looking at me before bursting into laughter.

"HAAHAHAHAAHA... Sonic, are you scared of this roller coaster? Hahaha... Come on! Stop screaming like a girl! You're making me laugh... HAHAHAAA even more!" She managed to stutter out, hugging her stomach, laughing like mad.

"A-amy! This isn't AHHH funny!" I screamed as I curled up into a ball.

"Aw, my little Sonniku... Don't be scared..." She said gently as she patted my back. "It's going to be alright..."

I was curled up into a ball until the end of the ride. I quickly got out of my seat and ran to the toilet.

"Sonic! Wait!" I heard Amy call out to me, but I ignored it. I must get to the restroom now, before I make a scene in an amusement park.

~Amy's POV~

I never thought Sonic would be so scared of roller coasters! Even I'm not scared of them! What's gotten in to him?

I started to worry about him. He has been in the restroom for 10 minutes already! I wonder if he's alright...

~Sonic's POV~

"URghh... Gag..." I vomited into the toilet. What's gotten into me? I'm not the type who's scared of roller coasters!

After some more vomiting into the toilet, I finally cleaned myself and walked out of the toilet, only to be greeted by a sakura pink hedgehog.

"Oh, Sonic! You had me worried! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ames. No need to worry." I smiled.

"Well, if you say so... Hey, Sonic, are you hungry? I saw a chilli dog stand over there!" She said as she pointed to the chilli dog stand.

Seeing the chilli dog stand, my eyes instantly brightened. "Of course, Amy! Let's eat! I'm starving!" I said as I grabbed her arm and ran to the stand.

"Woah, Sonic, I can't believe you ate 5 chili dogs!" Amy gasped.

"Hah, this is Sonic you're talking about." I gave her my signature grin.

She giggled. I kept munching on my chili dogs until I could eat no more.

"Wow, this was a great lunch wasn't it?" I sighed.

"To you, yes. To me, average. I don't understand how you could eat so many chili dogs! One chili dog is already enough." She smiled.

"Well, I love chili dogs! When you love something, too much is not too much. You want more and more, it's actually infinity!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah... Too bad I..." She sighed quietly. She made the last part so quiet that I couldn't hear it. But from the tone of her voice, I can tell that she was... Depressed.

"What did you say just now?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" She smiled.

"Alright..." I frowned. Was she hiding something from me?

"Anyway, Sonic, do you want to try something else?" She asked.

"Yeah, Why not? Let's go to Bumper Cars!" I said.

"Ok, let's go!" She took my hand and ran to the Bumper Cars.

I got onto a blue car while Amy got on a pink one. I sat down and aimed at my target.

"You're going down, Amy!" I grinned.

"We'll see about that!" She smirked.

I pushed the pedal on my car and bumped into Amy's pink car.

"Hey! No fair! I didn't say start yet!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on, it's just a-" I was cut by Amy bumping her car at me.

"Woah, Amy, no need to be so harsh." I sweatdropped.

"Hmph! That's for cheating! And this..." She stopped as she bumped me again, "Is for announcing the game has started!"

"Hah!" I cried as I bumped into Amy's car.

"Take this!" She screamed as she bumped into mine with full force.

After some giggles and some battle cries, our game finally ended.

"Wow, that was fun, wasn't it, Sonic?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Oh!" She suddenly yelled. "Look over there, Sonic! It's a game stall! And the prize for winning is a cute teddy bear!" She squealed. "Sonic, could I go there and test my luck?"

"Sure, Amy! Good luck!" I said as I followed her to the stall.

"Hey, could I play this game please?" She asked the man sitting in the store while putting 5 rings on the counter.

"Sure!" He said with a smile. "Here's 5 balls. Try to topple the glass! Good luck!"

She aimed at the glass carefully. She finally let go of her ball with a "Ha!". However, the ball did not topple the glass over. She took another ball and tried again, but still has no luck. She tried again and again but still no luck, until all she had left is her final ball.

"Alright, last ball, I believe in you..." She kissed the ball before aiming it at the glass. Before she could fire her last ball, I caught her hand.

"Hey Ames, Why don't I help you this time?" I asked kindly.

"Th-thanks Sonic." I saw a tint of pink form on her cheeks. Was she blushing? She quickly gave me the ball and cheered me on.

"Go, Sonic! I know you can do this!" She cheered.

I aimed at the glass carefully. "You can do this, Sonic..." I repeated this in my head. I held my breath. "Come on, now..."

"FIRE!" I yelled as I threw the ball at the glass.

The glass fell with a "clank!" sound.

I did it!

"Oh, thank you Sonikku, you're the best!" Amy said as she hugged me. Weird. I feel something flutter in my stomach and I felt my face heat up. Was I... Blushing?

"Here you go!" The man said as he held the teddy bear in his arms, "Here's you're prize! Have a nice day!" He smiled. I took the teddy bear and gave it to Amy. She hugged it in her arms. She beamed brightly.

"Thank you so much for the teddy bear, Sonniku!" She squealed.

"Heh, it's no problem." I scratched the back of my head.

"Sonic, let's go to the teacup ride next!" She said as she put the teddy bear in her purse.

"Oh, alright." I smiled. We headed towards the teacup ride and sat down in the same teacups. The ride started and we started to spin the round table in the middle of the teacups. We spun it faster and faster until it was the limit.

"Woah, Sonic, this is fun!" She smiled.

"Yeah. It's not bad." I replied. I don't really like those kiddo stuff like teacup rides, but since I'm with Amy, I had to do it or else I'll get crushed by her hammer.

After a while, we finally got off the teacups. Something caught my eye. I smirked.

"Hey Ames, do you want to go to the Mirror Maze next?"

"Uh, alright!" She smiled.

We headed towards the mirror maze. We entered it and started to stroll around it.

"Wow, Sonic! This mirror makes me look so tall!"

"And this one makes me look so fat!" I pointed at my own reflection.

"Haha, you're so humorous, Sonic!" She giggled.

After some laughs, we find out the horrible truth-

We were lost.

"Uh, Sonic? Are you sure the exit is there?" Amy asked nervously.

"Uh, of course! What, are you scared?" I tease.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be scared anyway?" She puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms on her chest.

"Aww, little Amy is scared~" I smirked.

"N-no!" She shook her flushed face to the opposite direction she was facing.

After a while, we finally figured the way out.

"Whew," Amy rubbed her forehead with her arm. I noticed this and teased her again.

"Are you relieved that you're out of that creepy place, little Amy?" I grinned.

"No! Erm, actually, in some way, yes... Eh, whatever!" She frowned.

"Heh heh... Oh, Amy, you want some ice cream?" I asked as I pointed over to the ice cream stall.

"Sure, why not?" I walked to the stall and she followed me.

"Amy, what flavor would you like? I'm going to take a chocolate ice cream!" I smiled.

"Oh, then I'll have soft-serve vanilla ice cream." She replied.

"One chocolate and one soft-serve vanilla ice cream please!" I ordered.

"Alright, the total would be 20 rings." The woman in the ice cream stall said.

I put my rings on the counter and got the ice cream.

"Here, Amy." I said as I gave her her soft-serve vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks, Sonic!" She smiled.

I started to lick my chocolate ice cream. After some licks, I noticed that Amy's ice cream was going to melt! She was licking the other side, so she didn't notice. I got closer to her and on reflex, I licked the ice cream that was going to drop.

"E-eh?" Amy was surprised. "Sonic, did you just... kiss me indirectly? Geez, if you just wanted to taste mine, you could ask!" She giggled and blushed.

I just... kissed her indirectly? No way! Well, technically, yes, but...

"No! Y-your ice cream was g-going to melt, so I just licked it on reflex!" I tried to protest, hiding my flushed face from her.

She giggled. "Sonic, you can be such a sweetheart sometimes."

This just made me blush even more! Ah crap, I think my face is as red as Knuckles' fur!

She giggled even more! "And you're so cute when you blush!"

I widened my eyes. I looked at her and she burst out laughing.

"Haha, gotcha Sonic!" She smiled as she took out her mirror from her purse. I stared at my own reflection. Oh crap, if I keep blushing, all my blood's going to go to my head!

"A-Amy! C-cut it out!" I stuttered.

"Hahaha, alright..." She kept giggling as she put away her mirror.

"Oh, look, Sonic!" She pointed over to the Ferris Wheel. "Why don't we ride on it?"

Ferris Wheel? It seems fine to me.

"Alright, as you wish."

"Great!" She smiled. "But first, let's finish our ice cream first."

(5 minutes later)

~Amy's POV~

We got on the Ferris Wheel, and I looked out of the window. Ah, it's already sunset! How romantic...

I glanced at the blue hedgehog who sat beside me. Oh, he looked so handsome. If only he loved me too...

"Hey, Ames..." He said suddenly. "What were you trying to say when we finished our chili dogs?"

Oh, no. I still remember it. I looked out of the window. This is my perfect chance. It's now or never!

I gulped. "Sonic, do you really want to know?"

"Sure! It's not like I'll kill you or something." He smiled gently.

"Alright... I was trying to say..." I stopped as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yes?" He leaned closer to me. TOO close.

"T-too bad the one who I love... Doesn't love me…" I stuttered. I turned my gaze to Sonic. He seemed to be shocked. Did I scare him?

"Sonic..." I began. "If you don't love me... It's fine... I'll understand." I smiled sadly.

"No, Amy." Sonic suddenly grabbed my arm with a serious look on his face. "I love you, Amy."

I widened my eyes in shock. What? Did he just say that?

"Sonic... Are you-" I was cut by a pair of lips smashing against mine.

No way.

Sonic is kissing me!

I felt my face boil. I closed my eyes and savored his taste. He still has some chocolate taste in his mouth...

Suddenly, I felt a tongue lick my lower lip. I blushed even more (If that's even possible) and slightly opened my mouth to let him explore my mouth.

"Mm... hm..." I moaned as I felt his tongue clash against mine. It felt like I'm in heaven. My dream came true!

After a few more licks and moans, we finally parted for air. My face was redder than a tomato! I gazed into Sonic's kind, gentle emerald eyes.

"Sonic... Do you really mean it?" I asked him.

"Of course, Amy! You're my sweet pink rose." He winked seductively.

I felt tears of happiness starting to form in my eyes. I gave him a hug (Not death hug) and cried in his chest,

"Oh, Sonic, did you know how... Long I've w-waited for this?" I cooed.

Sonic patted my head. "I know, Amy. I know..."

"Oh, I've been thinking about you day and night ever since the d-day we've met! I've been thinking how you will c-confess, how... you will propose..." I kept crying tears of joy.

Sonic kept patting my head, motioning me to keep going.

"And... How we'll marry, have our k-kids, and..."

"Ho-how we'll have our first k-kiss..." I said my last sentence.

Sonic smiled gently. "At least now we've fulfilled 2 of your dreams. There's 3 more to go."

"Yes, Sonic... Together, we'll be unstoppable!" I smiled.

(After the ride on the Ferris Wheel)

I looked over to Sonic. He seemed so happy. I've never seen him like this before...

"Amy? Why are you smiling like that?" Sonic asked.

Was I smiling? I think I smiled creepily from the tone of his voice...

"Oh, uh, nothing! I was thinking about the good times we had together!"

"Yeah! Today sure was a fun day!" He smiled as he looked up at the starry night sky.

"Hey, Sonic..." I suddenly ask. "Why did you want to bring me on a date in the first place anyways? And so sudden."

I swear I saw a frightened look on his face before he turned his face away.

"Oh, um... It's nothing, Amy..." He said.

I could tell that he was lying. "Oh, come on, Sonic! Be honest!" I frowned.

"No, really, Amy, it-" He was cut be me taking out my hammer.

"Sonic, if you don't tell me the truth, I'll smack you with my hammer!" I grinned evilly. I saw him flinch.

"Alright, Amy! I'll talk! Just put down that hammer first!" He put up his hands in defense.

"Good boy." I said as I put away my hammer.

"... I lost a bet with Knucklehead. And the punishment is to go out with you." He sighed.

"Well, I gotta go thank Knuckles. Without him, this would have never happened!" I said.

"Yeah... I thought this was a horrible punishment, because... Uh, y'know, I was... Eh... Shy..." He rubbed his nose. "But then, thanks to this date, I get to know the real Amy Rose. The Amy Rose who is sweet, kind and cute. Not that creepy stalker."

"You thought of me as a stalker?! How dare you!" I took out my hammer again.

"NO! WAIT! AMY! BUT I LOVE YOU- NOW!" He quickly said.

I smiled. "Say that again."

"I love you."

"Louder."

"I love you!"

"Again. Louder."

"I LOVE YOU!"

I giggled. Aw, Sonikku is so cute!

"I love you too, my darling Sonic." I said as I hugged him.

And that night, we gazed at the starry night sky, admiring the sparkling stars in the night sky. Sitting on a bench.

It was the best night ever.

**Holy crab! (Yeah, I meant to say "Holy crab".) Longest one-shot for me! 3k+words! (Collapses from exhaustion) Anyway, thanks for reading (Although I know this story is as cheesy as any story written by Magenta the Hedgehog is) And have a nice day (or night!)**


End file.
